


HERE

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: Angst, Concern, F/F, F/M, Family, Love, Medical Procedures, Pregnancy, Worry, You Have To Live!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Rosewood needs a kidney transplant.His family, friends, and most of allVILLA, are rightly concerned





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you doing up, Mija? Wait…how long have you been sitting in here?”

“A little while. I can’t sleep-too worried about your kidney issue…“I’m terrified for you, Rosie. If we don’t find you a suitable kidney donor…I may as well die too.”

“Ya te dije-no quiero oir nada acerca de tu muerte. Pasa lo que pasa-TU VIVIRAS.”

“Tu tienes que sobrevivir…estoy embarazada.” 

[That “Rosie” smile makes it first appearance of the day] “That’s…that’s incredible, Annalise! How far along are you?”

“One month. I only found out recently…since we’ve been-you know.” 

“Oh yes…indeed I DO KNOW! But I want to listen to me very closely: You are NOT to STRESS, you are to focus on YOUR HEALTH, and our baby’s health. Promise me that…if the worst does come to pass, this Child has to have at least one Parent to see him/her through. For now, we live our best life-we trust in the process. Plus, The Rosewood wit, charm, plethora of contacts, and intelligence will suffice.”

Villa goes to him, clutching him tightly in her arms. “Stop joking about this! You’re NOT FUNNY, and I’m worried out of my mind! You HAVE TO LIVE, Beaumont Rosewood Jr! You have to!”

Serious now, He returns her embrace, just as tightly. “First, I AM FUNNY; second, I didn’t hear you promise to go on without me if it comes to that…it won’t, but if.”

“I promise. And you’re a LITTLE funny-that was kind of a good one…and you will get your transplant, and you will live, and you will hold your child, and you will knock me up again, and maybe again. And maybe once more.”

“Now that shit ain’t funny,” Rosewood grouses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa visits the hospital chapel to pray for her Man, Beaumont  
Rosewood Jr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thousand thanks to my co-creator lila_luscious1  
for assisting with the SPANISH portions

Dios te salve Maria, llena eres de gracia  
(Go save you, Maria, full of grace)

El Senor es contigo, bendita tu eres  
(The Lord is with you, blessed you are)

Entre todas las mujeres  
(Among all Women)

Bendita es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesus  
(Blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus)

Santa Maria, Madre de Dios  
(Mother Maria, Mother of God)

Ruega por nosotros pecadores  
(Pray for we sinners)

Ahora, y en la hora de nuestra muerte  
(Now, and in the hour of our death...Amen)

******************************************  
Madre Bendita, ayudame Madre, la necesito ahora  
que no me quiten el padre de mi nene  
por favor, la ruego  
(Blessed Mother, I need you now- don't the Father of my  
Baby be taken I beg you)

Al fin lo encontre, y para pederle ahora...es algo que no aquanto  
(I finally found him, and to lose him now...I couldn't stand it)

Es mucho muy bueno mi Hombre, Madre Bendita  
(He's good-so good my man, Blessed Mother)

Asi como usted lo sabe  
(As you know)

Ayudame Madre, por favor  
(Help me, Mother, Please)

Amen.

As she stands t leave, Annalise sees Daisie standing in the  
doorway of the chapel. A slight, sad smile on her face, she  
extends a hand to her Daughter, which Annalise gratefully  
accepts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Adoro a mi Niña, Adoro a mi Amor"...Daisie rocks her Daughter as she often did as a  
Little One, singing the verse softly, over and over. Annalise stopped sobbing some time ago,  
As her Mother, she is the one her Daughter is looking to for comfort, as well as Donna Rosewood.  
Even while recognizing her strong emotional connection to Beaumont's Mom, the responsibility  
falls to her-Daisie.

In many ways, Daisie Villa lost her footing in life the day her husband walked out the door and never  
came back. After surviving the crippling depression and bottomless despair, Daisie found herself desperate to prove  
to herself (and others) that she is still an attractive Woman, well able to attract a Man. Most didn't stick around  
for long (once they'd "tasted the goods", likely because she'd found them in bars and clubs. Thank GOD for rehab  
and therapy. One year shy of 50, the handsome Latina is ready to be the role model she always should have been.

"Mami."

"Yes Mi Querida. Dime." (My Love. Tell Me) 

"Rosie can't die, Mami. He has to be alright. He HAS TO."

"He will be, Amorcito. He's strong, he's healthy, and he's GOOD. Also, que seran de mis Nietos que me van a dar?"  
(What about the Grand Children you're going to give me.)

"PROMISE, MA...PROMISE."

"Yes, Baby. I promise you that Rosie will be fine-good as new, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Ya te dije-no quiero oir nada acerca de tu muerte.  
Pasa lo que pasa-TU VIVIRAS:
> 
> I've told you-I don't want to hear anything else  
about you dying. Whatever happens-You WILL  
LIVE!
> 
> Tu tienes que sobrevivir…estoy embarazada  
You have to live...I'm pregnant


End file.
